


I Choose

by RydenWayWeekes



Series: 30 Week OTP Challenge [3]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Day 3, Disney Movies, Gaming/Watching a Movie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:36:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RydenWayWeekes/pseuds/RydenWayWeekes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's late, I know.... I wrote it yesterday but had no time to post it so, HERE IT IS! :D I'll post Day 4 later today. Kudos make me warm and fuzzy on the inside :D</p></blockquote>





	I Choose

“Moulin Rouge”

“No!” Brendon rolls his eyes playfully and sticks out his lower lip on a pout. “We’ve seen it so many times; I could say every line along with Satine by now!”

“So? Do it” Ryan shrugged one shoulder and lay back against the couch with a daring smile.

Brendon sticks out his tongue and turns back to his extensive collection of Disney DVD’s strew about the living room floor. His hand hovers above “Anastasia” and “Finding Nemo” before finally settling on one and turning to Ryan with a sly grin.

“I’ll give you Skittles if you let me chose this movie” he offers Ryan with such an innocent smile that it could be nothing but fake.

Ryan taps his chin in an exaggerated show of thinking this over. “Will it be animated?” he asks finally.

“Yes”

“Will it be ‘Aladdin’?” he doesn’t meet Brendon’s eyes, hoping his voice is conveyed disinterested enough.

“I, uh…. I don’t know. Could be. Do you…. Do you want to see ‘Aladdin’?” he asks raising an eyebrow.

Ryan shrugs both shoulders, and looks at the wall left of Brendon’s ear. Just the slightest shade of blush spreads through his cheek and the bridge of his nose. Brendon blinks for a second, take another one to mentally squeal and coo with how cute Ryan looks like this, and finally answers on the third.

“Yes, it will be ‘Aladdin’” Brendon can’t quite keep the corners of his mouth from turning up.

Ryan nods his head and tucks his feet under himself on the couch and bites softly on his lip. “Fine. I’m still taking you up on those free Skittles”  
“Anything you want, honey” Brendon winks exaggeratedly. He chuckles softly and nods, happily taking the DVD out of the case and placing the disk on the machine and sitting back down on the couch next to Ryan. He rests his head against Ryan’s shoulder and smiles happily. He doesn’t tell the other boy he actually meant it when he said ‘anything’.

**Author's Note:**

> It's late, I know.... I wrote it yesterday but had no time to post it so, HERE IT IS! :D I'll post Day 4 later today. Kudos make me warm and fuzzy on the inside :D


End file.
